


Coffee Shop

by Anakin133



Series: Andi Mack One-Shot [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, script style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakin133/pseuds/Anakin133





	Coffee Shop

Cyrus: (wearing a tan apron, giving change to a random customer) Here you go.

Customer: (takes coffee and starts walking away, revealing customer behind in line) Thank you.  
T.J.: (walks up slightly, smiles wide) Cyrus! I didn’t know you worked here.  
Cyrus: (beams fondly at T.J.) I didn’t work at all until this week. Well, yesterday. My shift ends soon, you want to, uh…?  
T.J.: I’ll get us a table. (smirks) Can I give you my order first though?  
Cyrus: (chuckles nervously) Oh, yeah. Sorry. Chocolate chip muffin?  
T.J.: (smiles big again, winks) You know it!  
Cyrus: (blushes, quickly grabs muffin and hands it to T.J.) See you in five.  
T.J.: (takes the muffin and starts walking backward) Can’t wait. (spins around and sits at a two-seated table by the window)  
Cyrus: (stares fondly at him until a newly-arrived customer clears their throat) Hi, can I get you something?

~ Five Minutes Later ~

T.J.: (looks away from the window, beams at seeing Cyrus walking up)  
Cyrus: (smiles brightly and sits down across from T.J.) So, what’s been going on since we saw each other last?  
T.J.: (blushes uncomfortably, tries to hold back a smile) We literally just saw each other five minutes ago.  
Cyrus: (smiles even more) I mean before that.  
T.J.: Oh. (smile drops and completely disappears) Nothing, really.  
Cyrus: (seriousness and concern spread, reaches a hand out across the table but slowly reels it halfway in) I thought we got past secrets, T.J. Tell me what happened.  
T.J.: (blankly looks down at Cyrus’ hand for a moment then looks out the window) A guy on the basketball team’s sister invited me to go to the winter dance with her.  
Cyrus: (suddenly self-conscious, quickly pulls the hand back in and looks down at the table) You mean the one next week? (looks up at T.J.) You don’t want to go with her?  
T.J.: (glances at Cyrus but is cautious not to arouse suspicion, looks back out the window) No.  
Cyrus: Who-Why not?  
T.J.: (blank face) There’s someone else I’d rather go with.  
Cyrus: (still self-aware) Well then just tell her no and ask the person you want to go with you.  
T.J.: I can’t… It would be awkward and besides I don’t think they like me the same way.  
Cyrus: (reaches out hand and puts it on T.J.’s arm briefly until T.J. looks at Cyrus, locks eyes with T.J. and retracts arm) There is nothing they could possibly dislike.  
T.J.: (stares at Cyrus with a small, forming smile, tilts head slightly in appreciation) I’ll try.  
Cyrus: (takes a breath and changes the subject) I wish I could go too, but I have to work that day. The working world is tough.  
T.J.: (closes eyes briefly and takes a deep breath, looks at Cyrus, smirks slightly) You’ll just have to tell them you can’t come in, because you’re going with me.  
Cyrus: (smiles and cheeks flush, then shows an inquisitive look) But… How are you going to get that date if you’re already planning to go with me?  
T.J.: (swallows, shuffles uncomfortably and mumbles almost inaudibly, won’t look at Cyrus)  
Cyrus: What?  
T.J.: Bec- (sighs awkwardly) Because you were the one I was saying I wanted to go with. I love you, Cyrus. So there it is. Now you know how I really feel. And you hate me.  
Cyrus: (completely paralyzed except for the smile growing) I was right, you are oblivious. (beams wide) Because I love you too.  
T.J.: (looks up at him, slightly shocked, beams right back, gets up and hugs Cyrus)  
Cyrus: (smiles even wider and hugs T.J. back)


End file.
